Through The Rain I Found You
by THundCB
Summary: Caroline, age 16, runs away from home. After almost being killed, a strange boy by the name of Gustav Schafer takes her to his home. He has three other friends, Tom and Bill Kaulitz who are twins and Georg Listing. They're hiding something, but what?
1. Running Somewhere New

I ran through the rain-slicked streets of Magdeburg. I had finally done it. I finally ran away. But I chose a lousy night to do it.

Rain fell onto my now tired body. I had no idea where I was. Why did I run away in the first place? Sure I was tired of my life, but at least I'd be asleep right now. Letting all the bad things just flow away. But I knew the morning would just bring it all back.

I began walking, lightly singing to myself. It was dark and really cold. Especially with my now wet cloths. The things I brought with me are probably wet by now as well. I wanted to scream. All my anger has been building up all these years, and was never really released.

I walked into and empty ally, leading to a dead end. I sighed, my tears mixed with the rain. I took off my backpack and leaned against the brick wall, sliding down to the floor. I was beginning to shiver.

I heard noises across from me. I looked up to see a man in the far distance, looking at me in a sickening way. He came closer. I then saw he was holding a knife in his right hand.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _I thought. I never knew this was how I was going to die… By murder.

He came in front of me, I couldn't move. He thrusted the object down at me, I quickly dodged and got up. Running for my life. He was right behind me.

Before I could get out of the ally, I slipped and fell. I flipped over to see him, ready to kill. Right when he was going to push the object into my chest, a boy came and jumped right on him. The boy was blond and didn't have a jacket. Was he crazy?

The blond boy slapped the knife right out of the other guy's hand. They rolled upon the soaked pavement. Throwing punch after punch, till my killer was now knocked unconscious.

The boy got up and turned to me with a soft smile. His brown eyes illuminating.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked sweetly, kneeling next to me. The corner of his lip slightly bleed.

"Y-yeah I guess," I answered sheepishly.

He stood up and gave me his hand, which I shyly took. The rain was beginning to lighten up.

"Come on. I'll take you back to my place to dry off," he said, gently intertwining his hand in mine. I blushed.

We walked down the streets. It had stopped raining but it was still cold.

We finally came to a rather nice looking house. It was pretty big. Bigger for more than one person to live in that's for sure. He un-locked the door, lightly pulling me in with him.

He led me up stairs and into a room, probably belonging to him. He went over to his dresser, pulling out some clothes. He suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Dear gott where are my manners? My names Gustav," he said happily, holding out his hand. I gently grabbed it and shook it. "And your name is?"

"Caroline," I said smiling, lightly blushing.

"I like it. Here, you can change into this. When you're done come meet me down stairs." He said, handing me a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

I went into the bathroom that was in his room. Taking of the now soaking wet cloths and putting on the nice dry one he gave me. For someone I had just meet he was really nice.

Once I was done I headed down stairs, where I found Gustav already changed sitting on the couch. He looked up at me, sensing my presence, and waved me over.

"So, mind telling me why you were out this late in such bad weather?" He asked, his soft composure now a bit serious.

"I umm…I ran away," I said, my eyes looking away from his.


	2. The Whole Group

"_So, mind telling me why you were out this late and in such bad weather?" _

"_I umm…I ran away."_

_-~*~-_

_Gustav's P.O.V._

"You what?!" I lightly yelled. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I don't know! It just… seemed like the best option at the time. I've always thought of running away… and when I finally do I'm almost killed," She answered, still not looking at me and now turning red.

I just couldn't understand why someone would want to run away from their family. I sighed. "Come on, it's pretty late so we better get to bed. You can use the guest room," I said. She looked back at me, her redness now fading.

I showed her to the guest room, but before she went in she turned to me. "Gustav…thanks for saving me," She said smiling, a light tint of red to her cheeks. To me, I thought it was rather cute. Oh gott am I falling for this girl?

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you're safe," I answered. Then, for some reason, I wrapped my arms around her. She did the same to me. I gently pulled away. "Good night," I said smiling.

"Good night," she answered, entering and closing the door. I lightly sighed to myself, and then headed down the stairs to put her stuff in the dryer. Tomorrow, I'm going to take her back home. Hopefully the others won't find out what I did.

I can't believe that guy is still after us. When will he just give up! This isn't the first time he pulled a stunt like that. But this time, he really intended on killing her.

I headed back up into my room, collapsing into my bed. I was really tired. It didn't take long for me to fall into the darkness of sleep.

-~*~-

I slowly opened my eyes to a new day. Now I bet you, even though I went to bed really late, I still got up before the others.

I put on my favorite Metallica t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I headed down stairs to the kitchen. No one was there. Ha, knew it.

I got myself a cup of coffee then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Caroline.

"Morning!" I said cheerily.

"Morning," she said smiling back.

"Hey are you sure you don't want to sleep some more?" I asked and she sleepily sat in the chair next to me.

"Nah, might as well get up now," she responded.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" I asked her.

"No thank you. I'm ok right now." I took another sip of coffee.

"Hey Gust—and who might this be?" Georg had come into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Caroline. We both lightly blushed.

"Well uh, this is Caroline. Caroline, this is my friend Georg," I said introducing the two. He sat on the other side of me.

"Now before you get scared again, there are two other people here. They're twins, identical. You might not think that at first, but trust me they are," Georg said to her.

_Caroline's P.O.V._

They both seemed really nice. And I really wanted to meet these twins for some reason. Twins interest me I guess, they seem pretty cool.

They told me a bit about themselves and I told them about me. Turns out they were going to go to the same high school as me. Good, at least I'll know some people when I get there. I feel a bit awkward walking alone from class to class.

Then we heard a few groans from the stairs; this must be the twins they were talking about. One had dirty blond dreads and a lip ring. And the other was a bit taller, but I had a feeling he was younger. He had kind of long black hair and a piercing on his right eyebrow.

Georg was right, they didn't really look alike. But if you look at their facial features, you can tell they're identical.

The black haired one smiled when he saw me. The other kind of smirked.

"Why hallo there. Didn't expect to meet someone today. I'm Bill," the black haired boy said holding out his hand. "And your name is?"

"I'm Caroline," I answered, taking his hand and shaking it. Why are all these boy so nice and polite?

"And I'm Tom," the other said, lightly bumping his brother. Opps, guess I spoke too soon.

"Might I ask how you got here?" Bill asked.

"Uhm, long story. But I sort of ran away…" They fell silent; Gustav was the only one not surprised.

"Why would you want to do that hun?" Bill asked.

"Like I said, long story," I answered, slightly looking away blushing.

"Well, I'm going to take you back home today alright," Gustav said.

"What?!" I asked looking at him. I looked into his eyes, he was serious. I sighed. "Fine I guess I have no other choice." They all smiled.

"Cheer up, when winter vacation ends, we'll be going to the same school," Georg assured. It did make me a bit happy.

"WHAT!? She's going to go to the same school as us? Wicked!" Bill exclaimed, we all laughed.


	3. Back Home

_Caroline's P.O.V._

Georg and the twins headed to their rooms to change while I followed Gustav to the washer room to get my now dry things. He handed them to me. I thanked him and headed to the room I slept in to change.

I put on a red and black baby doll dress and dark blue jeans. I quickly brushed my hair and put it in its normal style. A ponytail clipped up. I don't really let my hair out. When someone sees it out they're like "Oh it's so long!" and "Your hair so pretty you should let it out more often." But yeah, hardly ever let out.

I headed back downstairs to find Gustav, Tom, and Georg sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where's Bill, he still getting ready?" I asked.

"Yup! He may be a guy but he's a slight girl at heart," his twin joked. The two other guys rolled their eyes.

"I think you're a slight gangster at heart," I joked back at him, looking at his loose fitting attire. The other two snickered.

Bill came down stairs, wearing a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. A skull choker around his neck along with a simple ring on his right ring finger.

"Alrighty Caroline, lets get going," Bill half sang. That boy has a lot of energy. "Now, where do you live?"

"Oh Vi—darn I did it again!" I'm so used to saying my old street name. But now I live here in Germany.

"Did what?" Gustav asked confused.

"I'm so used to saying my old street name. Anyways, I live on uhm… Schöner Engel! That's it." I said, happy I remembered.

"Oh I like that street name!" Bill said happily, heading to the door.

"What does it mean in English?" I asked Gustav.

"It means Lovely Angel," He said looking down at me with a smile. He was only a few inches taller than me.

"Oh I agree with Bill I like that name!" I said just as cheerfully as him.

We walked through the streets. Bill leading along side his brother. Behind them was Georg. And at the very end, Gustav and I.

I looked up at him. He seemed deep in thought. "Do you four guys live in that house by yourselves?" I asked.

He looked at me and giggled. "No, my parents were out of town so we had a little sleep over."

"I see." He walked closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I blushed.

"So, you're new here in Germany aren't you?" He asked.

"Y-yeah… I moved here not to long ago."

~-*-~

When we got to my house and my parents opened the door, I was surprised to see they weren't upset. They just hugged me and such.

And when the guys left I expected some sort of talk. But nothing! The rest of the day they acted as if it never happened. It was really weird. Maybe they were too worried to yell at me?

_Gustav's P.O.V._

"Ok Gustav, start explaining. What happened last night?" Bill asked sternly when we got back home, sitting in the kitchen.

I sighed. "It was that guy again. He's still after us. He thought he could use her as bait to lead us in. But then he thought she was one of us, and decided to kill her."

"Not him again! When will he just give up!" Bill exclaimed.

"I don't know. But now that he thinks she's one of us, so now we need to keep an eye on her."

Bill nodded in agreement. "And we can't let her find out who we are. It could put us all in danger." We all agreed.

Everyone one separated. Tom and Georg watched TV in the living room. I went up to my room. Before I opened the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Bill.

"You changed her parents mind about yelling at her, didn't you?" He asked. I was shocked.

"Yeah. I did."

He sighed. "How do you know she wasn't expecting for her parents to yell? She could become suspicious!"

"Don't worry so much Bill. And if she does ever find out. I know she wouldn't tell on us."

"You're right. She doesn't look like the type of girl who would tell secrets. And I have a felling we'll all be good friends!" He exclaimed. I felt the same way. But I have a strange feeling… that I want to be more than friends.

Ugh! Damn it Gustav don't think that! I mean, I just meet the girl.

I went into my room and laid on my bed. Thinking of things while twirling my drumsticks.


	4. Try Together

_Caroline's P.O.V._

Today's my first day at my new school. I ran a brush through my medium brown hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Putting on a light blue-stripped shirt with dark blue jeans. Then slipped on red plaid flats and a black zip front jacket.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs, saying good-bye to my family and walked to the bus. The others said they would meet me on the bus. They were my first friends here in Germany.

I was really nervous to move to a new place. I only knew some words of the language. But the thing that made me the upset me the most was leaving all my friends. They were my life! Of course I message them everyday on AIM though, but it's really hard with the time difference.

The bus finally arrived and my heart raced. When I got in everyone looked up at me. I don't really like being starred at. I went and sat down at an empty seat. The guys weren't here yet.

I heard girls from behind talk about me. I couldn't really understand since it was germen. Thank gott the teachers here will speak English.

The bus pulled over again for more students to hop on. My four-germen friends climbed on and headed my way. Gustav sat next to me. Bill and Tom sat in front of us. Georg went to the seat to the left of us.

"Good morning sunshine!" Bill said to me, turning in his seat. Tom did so too.

"Hey guys," I said smiling to all of them.

"Ready to start your first day of school in Germany?" Gustav asked.

"Kind of. I'm still a little nervous." To tell you the truth, I was REALLY nervous. But I'm not as afraid as I was before I meet my new friends.

_Gustav's P.O.V._

Caroline just looked out the window. Bill and Tom conversed about some band things. I guess Caroline heard. She turned to me.

"Bill and Tom have a band?" She asked.

"Not just me and Bill, sweetie, but all four of us!" Tom exclaimed turning to her. "Georg on bass. Gustav playing drums. Bill sings. And yours truly on lead guitar!"

"That's so cool!"

"You could come watch us practice sometime if you'd like," Bill offered. "We're actually going to have one today. After school you could call your parents and ask them if it's ok."

"Really? Alright, I'll call them right after school." She said happily. I couldn't help but think I was falling for her. Am I? I just meet her. I can't be in love!

I've only been in love twice; both didn't go well. The first girl I loved was already taken. And the second; we had distance problems. We lived too far away. I guess I was afraid about loving again because I didn't want my heart broken again. But something in me screamed. I knew she would never do that to me.

"I hope I'm in a class with you guys!" I heard her say, snapping me out of my thoughts. She really does seem like a sweet girl.

"YES! Then maybe our class wouldn't be so boring!" Bill blurted. She giggled a bit.

When we finally got to school we walked Caroline over to the school office. Where she got her schedule and locker number/combination.

Bill was really happy to see she had math with him. She also had history with Tom and chemistry with Georg. As for me, we were going to have art and writing together. But all five of us had foreign language. Spanish. This will be interesting.

~-*-~

"Yes finally we have art!" Caroline says happily as we enter the class room. This was the last period of the day.

"You like doing this kind of stuff don't you?" I asked as we sat down.

"Yeah. Sometimes my drawings come out ok and sometimes they don't come out as I intended." She answered. "What about you? Do you like art?"

"Well… it beats doing other school work that's for sure. But I'm not really good at drawing things," I responded.

"I'd like to see something you drew," she said sweetly. I gave a small laugh.

"Let's say I drum better than I draw." She smiled.

"Speaking of drums, I've been trying to learn it for awhile. And lets say I draw better than I drum." She said, lightly laughing to herself.

"How about this, I show you how to drum and you show me how to draw?" I asked. She smiled.

"That'd be cool. But I'm not as good of a teacher," she answered.

"Neither am I, but we can both try together."


	5. Time to Practice

_Gustav's P.O.V._

Caroline had already called her parents and gotten their approval. So the five of us headed to the Kaulitz's house. AKA Bill and Tom's place. As we walked I pointed out a few things to her. She always seemed to have a smile on her face.

We'd finally arrived to our destination. Tom pulled out the keys he had to the house and opened it. Their mom hadn't come home yet. She usually gets home an hour after school. We all dropped our bags on the floor. Caroline put hers down a little more carefully.

We took her to the garage where our practice always took place. It had everything. Drum set, guitar stands, even a mic. And of course a couch if someone wanted to watch.

"You can sit here if you want." I told her. "First song's called Durch Den Monsoon."

_Caroline's P.O.V._

The first cords of the song had me automatically hooked. Every beat and strum was perfect. And Bill had an amazing voice. Sure I couldn't understand what they were saying but it was a really beautiful song.

The more songs they played the more I fell in love. Rette Mich, Freunde Bleiben, Ich Bin Nicht Ich, all amazing songs!

But…Bill's voice was breaking in a few parts. I hope he was okay.

After their final song, they gave a small bow. I giggled at that but stood up and clapped nonetheless. "You guys were great!"

"Danke shon!" They all said in unison. Hehe, I know what that word means!

"Hey, Bill, what's up with your voice?" Tom asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. But now I can't quite sing the songs well, sooooo," they all turned to Gustav and smirked. I was confused.

"Why me!? Why not Tom!" Gustav exclaimed. Now I had no idea what was going on anymore.

"Because you're the best singer after Bill!" Tom said smirking evilly. Now I get it!

"You can sing? I want to hear!" I said happily, joining into their conversation.

"See, you already have a fan and she never even heard you sing!" Bill said cheerfully, putting and arm over my shoulder. I giggled.

"Fine I'll sing! But only at next practice," he finally gave in. I smiled, anxious to hear him sing.

Just then someone came in. She was kind of tall and really pretty. I'm guessing that was the twin's mother.

"Mom, this is Caroline. She's new here and a friend from school," Bill introduced. We both shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I answered back with a smile.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go and prepare a few snacks for you," she stated, leaving the room.

"Your mom seems really nice," I said turning to the twins.

"Thanks, but as all mom's she can also be a bit embarrassing," Bill responded. I giggled a bit.

"They sure can be!" I said aloud. They laughed along with me.

We all walked up the very few steps that lead back into the kitchen. I was at the end of them all. As I entered, I scratched my arm against something in the doorway. My hand automatically went to my cut.

"You okay?" Gustav asked. I looked up at them; the glint in their eyes was different than earlier. Maybe they are worried? But it is only a small cut… that I now noticed bleed a bit.

Mrs. Kaulitz gave me a band-aid. I'm not a big fan of them but nonetheless I thanked her and put it on. No need to be rude here.

**Writer's Note: Anyone figure out their secret yet? If you think you figured it out, private message me! Incase you've gotten it right.**


	6. How Are You?

_Gustav's P.O.V._

Right at this moment I asked myself, "Why learn Spanish…. WHEN WE LIVE IN GERMANY!?" Yes, the five of us where on our way to Spanish class. The program was to be launched after Christmas break, and I see their plans have followed through. I rather stick to learning English, thank you very much!

I looked over to see Bill and Caroline happily conversing. They seemed to hit it off really well. I can see them being really close friends. I smiled to myself.

As we entered the room the bell rung, signaling for class to start. We made it just in time. We would have been late if Bill hadn't pulled Tom away from this girl he was flirting with. One day that boy will be serious about love.

We took our seats, me being next to Caroline. I always seem to be near her. And I always try to restrain myself to read her mind, to see what she thought of me. Speaking of that, neither of us have told her who we were yet.

We're still starting to get to know her. Bill really wants to tell her but our parents are a bit hesitant. I'm pretty sure we could trust her.

"Hola, my name is Ms. Rodriguez. Today, we're going to start with some basics. But before we begin, I heard we have a fluent Spanish speaker." I saw Caroline sink into her seat from the corner of my eye. "But I'll let you figure it out amongst yourselves."

She began to write words on the board. They weren't very familiar…

_¿Cómo estás¿_

_¿Qué es esto?_

_Libro_

_Gracias_

_Hola_

_Adios_

Ok so maybe the last three words I recognized, but as for the others, it's complete gibberish!

"Now, I want you to say these words to your neighbors and say what you think they mean." The teacher instructed. I turned to Caroline, meeting her light brown eyes.

"You go first," she insisted, smiling. I blushed. I'm going to make a total fool of myself…

"Uhm… como estas?" I finally choked out. She smiled wider. "What? Did I say it weird…"

"No, you said it perfectly fine! So, what do you think it means?" I tried to think of all the possibilities… It was a question, and something basic.

"Uhh.. I-I don't know," I said, my face feeling warm.

"Do you want me to tell you?" She asked; I nodded. "It means 'How are you.'" She smiled.

"Let me guess, you're the fluent Spanish speaker, huh?" I asked. I felt a light smirk coming to my face. She turned red.

"Yeah... my dad made me take classes." She stated, slightly looking away from me. "Anyways, lets continue," Caroline said cheerfully.

Class flew by and soon ended.

_Caroline's P.O.V._

"You forgot to do your math, Bill!?" I asked as we walked down the halls to none other than math class.

"I didn't realize it till now! I completely forgot with band practice yesterday," he said sulkily.

"How much of it did you finish?" I questioned as we entered the room.

"Like a little more than half..."

"Well that's not bad, but I'll let you copy some of my answers."

"Thanks, you're the best!" He said, wrapping his arms around me. I laughed a bit.

As we took our seats I quickly whipped out my page and lent it to Bill. He kept writing till the bell rang.

"I finished it, I owe you one!" He said handing me back my page. I smiled back at him. Even though I've known them for a short period of time, I felt really close to them.

Our teacher assigned us some review pages to do since we had an upcoming test. I hated figuring volume and area... I could never memorize the formula.

"Could we work with someone?" Bill asked.

"Fine, as long as you're doing your work," Mr. Morales answered. Bill then scooted his chair closer to me.

"I'm making up for the cheating," he said winking at me. I smiled. I truly made friends with the right people.

-~*~-

"Ready to sing, Juschtel?' Tom asked playfully. That boy sure loves to tease.

"Yeah, yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," Gustav shot playfully back. But I could see a light red tinge on his cheeks. Poor guy! They began to play Gegen Meinen Willen. I'm surprised I rememberd the name.

When Gustav joined in with Bill, I was really amazed. He...had a really nice voice. I think my cheeks got a bit warm. But he was really good. I could see why he's the second best singer.

"So what do you think of Gus' singing!" Bill asked happily.

"He's really good. And it's pretty cool how you can drum and sing at the same time!" I said. I thought I saw him blush...

"Thanks," Gustav said smiling.

**Writer's Note: As the holidays roll by I've been getting ideas to write a Christmas chapter! But before that I want to accomplish many others. Oh jeez. So you can expect more updates =] Unless the evil writer's block decides to haunt me!**


	7. We'll See

_Gustav's P.O.V._

I couldn't stop laughing. Tom tells the weirdest jokes ever. But they sure as hell are funny! Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

As we walked toward the school building, the "popular" girls walked up to us. Bunch of bitches. They treat no one but their precious friends and boyfriends with respect!

"Oh look, no surprise the new girl's hanging out with the emo boys." Said their stupid leader, Heather. Everyone stopped laughing at that comment. They just laughed and walked away.

"They're not emo!" Caroline yelled to them. She surprised me. She didn't look like the kind of person to stand up for things... I guess she's full of surprises!

Heather stopped in her place and spoke. "That's what you think."

"You can't judge a book by its cover! I bet you never even tried to get to know them!" Caroline said.

"They're very easy to judge no matter what. And why would I want to know a bunch of emo's with a stupid band! I bet their music is crap." She said the last line turning to us and smirking. She just walked away. Caroline looked like she wanted to rip her head off...

"Hey, Caroline, don't mid them! We get shit like that all the time. It's alright." Bill said putting his arm over her.

"God I hate people like that." She sighed out.

"Well we have more important things to think about than her. Lets get going guys!" I said, putting my arms on Caroline and Bill's shoulders.

_Caroline's P.O.V._

Ahh history. Our teacher, Ms. Bayer, makes it pretty fun. She draws the events on the board sometimes along with its important information. I think this method helps me remember more.

Before class started I began to draw randomly in the back of my spiral. I tried to draw Bill, first. I'm not that good at drawing people. I can only draw them like anime!

"What are you doing?" Georg asked trying to peek over.

"Drawing!" I exclaimed looking up at him.

"He looks like Bill!" He lightly laughed.

"Because it's supposed to be Bill, silly!"

"It's not bad. It's like an anime-ish style." He said while watching me draw.

"It's the only style I _can_ draw in." I finished off with a few details like a choker, gloves, and mic.

"Who you gonna do next?" He asked.

"I can draw you," right then the bell rang, "..Later." Georg laughed. "Plus I suck at drawing guitars! And drums..."

-~*~-

"Hey Tomi!" I said, linking my arm with his. "Ready for chemistry?"

"Hell no!" He exclaimed laughing. I joined with him. "But dude! The teacher is really boring and doesn't really stick to the freakin book!"

"I know what you mean. But besides that she's nice. She just sucks as a science teacher..."

"All right, class. Today we're doing something special." Announced our teacher, Mrs. Ridella.

"We better not be dissecting a frog!" I whispered to Tom.

"What I want you to do is create a science project. Today is a research day of what you want to do. You may work in pairs or groups." She said, unlocking the cart of laptops.

"So, you mind being stuck with me?" Tom asked smirking.

"Aren't I always stuck with you?" I joked. He laughed as we both got up to get a laptop.

"Hey, how about we do this? A hover craft!" I exclaimed when I found the perfect site where it shows how to construct one.

"Let me see." Tom said as I turned the screen toward him. "Alright, I'm in!"

"Now... what should our experiment question be?" I asked

"A what?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes. "I'm just kidding! How about, does the shape of the board effect how high it flies?" I just stared at him. "Whaaaat?"

"Just...never knew you could say such smart words!" I joked.

"Yeah, haha, very funny," he said sarcastically.

"So what are you dorks doing?" Heather asked from in front of us. Gott I hate her... and I hardly know her!

"Why do you care?" I asked coldly. She quickly whipped around the laptop Tom had.

"Ha! A hover car? You'll never be able to do it." She turned back to her work. Like she was doing her work anyways...

"We'll show her. We'll have the others help us out, too!" Tom whispered. "So, where are we going to do this project?"

"Uhm. How about your house?" I asked.

"Alright then. And then we need to draw up an idea of what we want it to look like. Would you like to do the honors?" He said, handing me a pencil. I took out a piece of paper.

"So, what do you want the shapes to be?" I asked him.

"One that's like a snow board and the other can be just a plain circle. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's good. And then my dad has paint, so maybe we could design it after?"

"Perfect!"

"Sounds like you two are really into this project, hmm?" Mrs. Ridella said from behind us. "Keep up the good work."

"Never knew I'd here a teacher say that to me!" Tom exclaimed as she walked to a different group. I laughed.

-~*~-

"Gott I hate math!" Gustav said as we sat at the lunch tables.

"I think we all do but I guess we just have to live with it!" I sighed.

"Oh, Caroline! I guess we all forgot to tell you. Our friend, Lucy, is coming tomorrow!" Bill announced.

"Yeah, she took an extra week off. Lucky girl." Tom said.

"She's a really nice girl. I can't believe we forgot to tell you! You're going to love her." Georg explained. I smiled.

"Not only is she coming tomorrow, but we also have a dance!" Bill said.

"Like when you invite several other schools?" I asked.

"Exactly! Why don't you come with us?"

"We'll see."

**Thanks you for all the wonderful comments....er...reviews! :3**


	8. A Night To Remember

_Caroline's P.O.V._

Today's the day of the dance. My parents had already approved since they thought it would be a good idea to meet other people.

I looked into my closet, trying to decide what to where. I pulled out a red and white polka dot corset and black jeans. Quickly slipping on my favorite flats, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Hear goes nothing...

-~*~-

When I got in, the gym was filled with teens. I got scared. Everyone I saw were completely unfamiliar and I had no idea what to do. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around. Gustav.

I smiled brightly; glad to see them.

"Caroline! This is Lucy!" Bill yelled over the blasting Germen music.

"Hello," we said in unison, shaking each other's hands.

"Lucy is just her nickname. Her real name's Lucinda!" Tom Explained. Lucy just punched his shoulder.

"You bastard! You said you wouldn't tell her!" He just laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey, come on! This is a dance, so lets go have some fun!" Georg announced. Bill lead our way though the people. I was right behind Gustav.

Just then, a group of teens walked right in front of me. As soon as they moved, Gustav and the others where gone. I panicked. I was right in the middle of a sea of teens with no one but myself. I tried looking for them, but I think I made the situation worse.

I bumped into someone. Aww crap, what else could I get myself into? Suddenly, a slow song began to play.

"Why, hello there. You must be the new girl?" The guy asked. He smiled weirdly. Dear gott.

"Ye-yeah." I responded shyly. I had a bad feeling about this guy.

"How's bout a dance?" He asked. Wait a sec. Did he just slur his words a bit?

"Uhm, no thanks. I- I need to go." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. Oh shit... Gustav where the hell are you when I need you!

"Come on. Jus one wittle dance not gonna hurt ya." He pulled me toward him. I turned red.

Gustav...hilf mir.

_Gustav's P.O.V._

I had no idea where Bill was dragging us to. But when we stopped, a slow song began to sweetly play. Here's my chance, now or never! My cheeks felt warm.

I turned around. "Hey Ca--" She wasn't there. Oh no...

"Hey! Where you going?!" I heard Bill call out. I pretended I didn't hear.

I went out looking for her. How could I let her get lost? I scanned the gym and weaved through the middle of the dance floor. Then I saw her...

That damn creep pulled her right into him. She looked scared to death. If there weren't any teachers here, I'd kick the crap out of that guy.

"Hey, Luke." I called angrily as I walked over.

"Gustav!" She said relived.

"Oh, hello, Gustav! I'm just about to dance with this lovely girl!" She blushed.

"Sorry, but she's with me," I shot back to him.

"Alright, fine! She's yours." And with that, he pushed Caroline onto me. The previous slow song ending coming into a new one. We blushed. Couples around us began to dance along to the melody while we stood there, Caroline on me.

"Hey, uhh, would you l-like to dance?" I asked shakily.

"S-sure," she responded shyly. I put my hands on her waits as she put hers on my shoulders. She looked at the floor, my heart rate increasing. Amazing how us vampires still have a pulse.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes meeting mine. "Thanks for helping me out, again."

" I promise to always be there when you need help," gott, that was lame. But nonetheless, she smiled, making me smile in return.

Someone accidentally bumped into her, causing her to fall to my chest. Crap, she could probably feel my heart pounding. I felt my face turn hot.

"I- I'm sorry!" She said quickly pulling away. Even the very limited lighting couldn't hide her redden cheeks. This girl's too cute.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault."

"Aww, look at those two!" I heard Tom cry out. We looked to our right. There stood the rest of the group. Aww shit...

"You look soo cute dancing together!" Bill marveled. I should have known they where there.

Well I guess I could say this, but this really is a night to remember. Tonight was the most fun I have ever had with her...


	9. Discovery

_Gustav's P.O.V._

"_So, does she know?" Lucy asked us curiously._

Her words kept coming back. She was right. We had to tell her sooner or later.

"_She could get hurt if she doesn't know. And if she finds out herself... who knows. You could lose her trust, guys."_

I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was complicated enough telling Lucy. It took us a few years before we told her. And man was she pissed. We all feared she wouldn't want to be our friend anymore. But the next day, she came up to us, happy as ever.

"_Bill, I say you tell her."_

"_No Gustav! She trusts you more! Believe me, I can tell."_

What Bill said, was it true? Does she really trust me the most? You never quite know with Bill. But I say he's the closest to her, so he knows more.

I looked over at my clock. 11:30. Luckily there's no school tomorrow. Suddenly, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. What the hell? I went through all the possibilities.

We had no homework. There were no tests coming up. Did I forget anything? Nope, nothing. Then, I heard a scream in my head. More specifically, Caroline's scream. Oh crap.

I jumped up from my bed and through the window faster than you can say my name. Damn it, I should have known!

Once I got to her house I looked at her bedroom window. It was wide open. I was too late...

_Caroline's P.O.V._

The cool air felt good against my face. I had no reason to run away anymore. Not with the friends I have now.

Lucy was completely awesome. A lot like the guys in a good way. She's super funny and can be very random.

I continued to walk down the street, enjoying my night alone. I tried looking for the park that Gustav showed me. I passed by the ally where we had meet. I shook that memory out of my mind. On the other hand, if I hadn't gone there in the first place, I would have never met him.

"Out alone again, I see." A familiar creepy voice called. I slowly turned around. It was him, the man from that very night. I slowly backed away, preparing myself to make a run for it.

"It seems we got off on the wrong foot the first time we met." He said menacingly, taking a step closer. I should have learned from before. Never go out at night. Is this guy after me? What did I ever do?!

"Mind if we...start where we left off," he slowly pulled a knife from behind. My eyes widened. Why... would he be after me?

Without a second thought I ran. I had no idea where I was headed, but as long as I was away from him I'd be fine. I could hear his footsteps come closer. I tried to run faster but it was no use.

He grabbed the back of my sweater, pulling me down to the ground. I screamed in pain and fear.

"I hate you god damn vampires." He said viciously. Wait; did he just say what I think he said? He held the sharp object to my neck. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. FUCK YOU!" I screamed. And with that, Gustav tackled the guy to the ground.

"Always trying to play hero, huh?" He said fiercely, kicking Gustav off of him. "People like you don't belong here!" And he ran off. I was sitting up by then, looking at Gustav with a confused face. He sighed.

"We need to talk." He simply said.

-~*~-

Once at the park, Gustav told me everything. He said that guy saw me when I ran away. He thought I would be the perfect person to use as bait to lure in vampires. But he soon figured I was a vampire myself, being out so late at night.

He told me Bill, Tom, and Georg were vampires themselves. As for him, he was half werewolf.

All this came to a surprise to me. I was skeptical when he first told me, but it did explain a lot. All this time, thinking creatures like that never existed. And I've been with four boys who say they're vamps. They sure are full of surprises.

"Is that how you always know I'm in trouble?" I asked him.

"Yes. I can sense when someone I care about is in danger. And I can read people's minds and change it if I want." He gave out a small laugh. "Sometimes my powers seem lame compared to the others."

"What powers do they have?" How could I be calm about this? Maybe I haven't fully grasped the fact yet. There were so many questions in my head.

"Tom can control fire while Bill can freeze things. And for Georg, let's just say he's stronger than you think." He looked up into the sky. "It's late, we should go. And don't worry, we'll answer all your questions." He said smiling. I need to get used to him reading my mind I guess...

"I promise to never read your mind then!" He laughed standing up from the swings. Damn he's good.

-~*~-

Once back in my bed, I went over the whole situation. Vampires really existed, and I had four of them for friends. Lucy knew. I couldn't tell anyone. I swore to God, I'd never tell their deepest secret. If Gustav can trust me with this, I should trust him.

What could all of this lead to?

**Writer's Note: Thank you for all comments! Especially THTWILIGHTROX. I tried to message you but you unfortunately didn't have an account. Your comment means a lot =] As do everyone else's!**


	10. Truth Or Dare?

_Caroline's P.O.V._

The next day was band practice. Not only that but they had to answer my very many annoying questions. Hehe, must be a first for them. Well, Lucy probably asked all the same things.

Mrs. Kaulitz directed me to the garage door; which now became so familiar.

"Hey guy-ahhhh!" I screamed, suddenly falling to the floor. I looked at the steps and was completely shocked. It was covered in ice... What the hell?

"Sorry but you kind of caught us at a bad time," Gustav said, helping me up. I looked over to the others. Georg was trying to keep the twins separated as Lucy watched their fight as if it were a daily thing.

"Why are they fighting?" I asked.

"We were trying to figure out a band name and it all went down hill from there." He answered.

"Devilish!" Tom shouted.

"Black Question mark! Don't make me freeze your sorry ass!" Bill shot back.

"Well the last time you tried to do that you made Caroline FALL on her ass!"

"The both of you just shut the fuck up!" Georg yelled, very irritated by them.

"Why don't you just think of something you all like?" I said aloud for all to hear. The twins stopped their quarrelling and looked at me. "What?"

"That's not a bad idea!" They said in unison. Georg rolled his eyes.

After a very long session of thinking and suggesting we finally came up with a name. Thus, Tokio Hotel was born! Tokio, the German spelling of their favorite city. Yet they've never been there before but it has a cool sound to it. And Hotel; since they're going to be rock stars; they're going to practically live in them.

"Alright, Caroline, ask us anything," Gustav said from beside me. There was a lot of things I wanted to know.

-~*~-

As months past we got closer. No one was after me during that time. The school year soon finished and the new one began. It was now December. No sign of snow quite yet, but I'm really excited.

On top of all that, my feelings for Gustav intensified. If only he liked me back. I doubt he ever will. But, I'm happy we're friends.

_Gustav's P.O.V._

Today was the day of our annual sleep over at the twin's house. The first of December, whether it was a school night or not, we did it.

Lucy and Caroline still haven't arrived yet. The guys were talking about some random stuff as I laid back. Listening to their conversation and not saying a thing was what I always did. Till I heard my name.

"Guuustav! When are you going to ask Caroline to the dance?" Bill asked leaning close to me. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Uhhm... when the time is right?" I said nervously.

"Damn it, Gustav! You better hurry it up before someone else gets her." Tom snapped to me. He was right.

"I dare you to ask her tonight. What's going to happen? The worst she could do is say no." Georg said simply.

"It's not that easy! I'm not good with all this romantic stuff and if she says no... then I don't know what to do anymore." I replied sulkily. Just then, the doorbell rang. I felt my heart race and my stomach had butterflies. I really was nervous to ask this one girl out.

"Don't ask her just yet! Don't wanna freak her out." Bill whispered.

"Hey guys!" The two girls said in chorus.

"So what's first on our agenda? A game of Truth Or Dare as usual?" Lucy asked smirking. "I still need to get you back from last year!"

"Alrightly then it's settled! Caroline, you're first." Tom announced.

"Ok then... Gustav, truth or dare?" She asked sweetly.

"Truth." She thought for a few seconds, then spoke up.

"Do you like anyone?" Why did it have to be that? All eyes on me. I could see Tom smirking.

"Y-yes." I finally said.

"Who is it?!" Caroline asked eagerly, her being the only one not knowing who. She seemed excited, but deep in her eyes, was a bit a hurt.

"You only asked if I liked someone, you never asked for a name," I lied smoothly. She pouted.

There was one ridicules dare after another. Bill had to wear his mother's skirt thanks to Tom. But then Tom had to randomly scream "FUCK THAT BITCH." Gott were his parents surprised! Georg and Lucy had to switch pajamas. And as for Caroline and me, it was possibly the worst of all.

"In the closet with you two!" Tom cheered, pushing us in. "And you have to be in there for 30 minutes!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" we chorused. He shut the door and the darkness secluded our blush. We sat opposite of each other, not saying a word. That's what happens when you put two shy teens in a closet. I might as well do it now.

"Hey, Caroline, can I ask you something?" I asked courageously.

"Sure, shoot."

"Would you... mind going to the dance with me?" I said, shutting my eyes tightly, embracing myself for whatever her response would be.

"S-sure!" She answered.

"Really?" I said, a smile crossing my face.

"Mhm," she mumbled. What a very interesting night.

**Writer's note: Woo back in December, haha. Oh yes, I also made a little random trailer for the story. .com/watch?v=kBco32dIdO4**** Check it out and tell me what you think. Hehe. Merry almost Christmas! *EDIT: If you can't get to the video, just ask me to PM it to you. Hopefully it's work then***


	11. Surprise Shopping

_Caroline's P.O.V._

All week I couldn't stop thinking of what Gustav said. He had actually asked me to the winter dance. I never saw it coming. How I wished and longed for him to ask me that. I thought he never would.

I laid in bed, holding the bear Gustav had gotten me for my 17th birthday. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hallo?"

"Hey, Caroline! Are you doing anything special todaay?" Bill asked me.

"No, why?" I questioned curiously.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over and hang out!"

"Uh, sure. I'll be over there—" He cut me off.

"No, don't worry we're going to pick you up!"

"Alright then, see you soon!" With that we both hung up. This boy is up to something and I know it!

-~*~-

I walked to the car with Bill. I saw the Georg was driving. Once inside out popped Lucy and Tom from the back seat.

"Ok, what's going on!?" I asked confused.

"We're gonna take you dress shopping! And Lucy needed one, too!" Bill responded happily.

"But I didn't bring my money..." I said seriously.

"That's why I'm paying for it." Bill said. Before I could say another word, he put a finger to my lips. "I want no buts! We want you to look nice for little Gus Gus! And the night of the dance, I want you to come over so I can do your hair and make-up!" Wow he's going all out for this. He put his hand down.

"I am not letting you pa—"

"I said no buts!"

"I didn't say but!"

"The both of you shut up!" Everyone else chorused. We sat back down and crossed our arms like little kids.

"Oh, come on, Caroline! Consider it an early Christmas present!" Lucy said

"Yeah, a pretty damn expensive one." I mumbled.

-~*~-

"Hurry up you guys!" Bill said pulling us into a dress store. I could see Georg and Tom feel a bit uncomfortable.

Browsing among the different assortments of dresses, I finally found one that caught my eye. It was a beautiful strapless dress with a light blue layer over a snowy white one. Bill saw me looking at it and came over to me.

"You should try it on," he said taking it down and handing it to me. "Go ahead!" I went to the changing room. Slipping off my cloths in exchange for the dress. I turned and looked at the mirror. It was... perfect.

"Hey come on out. I wanna see!" Bill exclaimed. Steeping out I noticed Georg and Tom had left. I guess they went to look around somewhere else.

"Oh mein gott that's beautiful on you!" Bill exclaimed. Lucy then steeped out. She wore a royal blue dress with a ruffled skirt and rhinestone neckline.

"It looks great!" I said happily.

"Why thank you! Looks like we got our dresses, girly. Gustav's gonna love it!" She replied causing me to blush. She knew about how I felt.

"Alrighty then, lets pay and get going to find you ladies some shoes." Quickly ringing up, Bill took us to a shoe store near by, where we found the other two boys waiting.

I tried on several different shoes but none seemed to really fit the dress. Why am I being so specific? You can't even see my shoes with that dress!

Nonetheless I kept in search. Lucy had already picked out hers. An elegant open tow black leather heels. Damn it.

"Here, try these on," Bill said handing me a box, helping me out in my search. I opened the lid to find a pretty pair of silver metallic strap heels.

Putting it on I knew at that second they were perfect.

_Gustav's P.O.V._

"Hey, how was the shopping trip?" I asked Bill on the phone.

"_It was good! We had fun and the girls got the most amazing dresses!"_

"Uhm, what did Caroline get?" I asked nervously.

"_Sorry buddy but I'm not telling you!"_

"Come on, I'm the one who gave you the money to buy her one!"

"_Yes but I want you to be surprised!"_

"Fine! I'll get her to tell me," I said smirking evilly.

"_Now you see, I'm one step ahead of you. I told her to tell no one about it and I'm keeping it at my house!"_

"Aww damn it, Bill!"

"_Yeah, love you too. See ya soon!" _And with that he hung up.

**Writer's Note: Pics of dresses and shoes on my profile!**


	12. First Time For Everything

_Caroline's P.O.V._

Once arriving to the Kaulitz's house, Bill dragged me strait upstairs. So fast I hardly had any time to say hi to Tom.

He carefully took my dress and shoes from his mother's closet and handed it to me to put on. He directed me to his parent's bathroom. After it was on I looked at myself, was he really going to like it?

Bill quickly and skillfully applied my make-up, forbidding me from look at the mirror before he finished. He let my hair down.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said it was long!" He gushed. "It's pretty enough, but, I could slightly curl it if you'd like." I nodded to his suggestion and he proceeded.

I turned to look at the mirror. I was shocked. My hair slightly curling at the end and my make-up matched perfectly.

"Oh mein gott, danke Billa!" I said happily giving him a hug.

"No problem. Now lets get going! Don't wanna keep your date waiting!" He replied. I blushed.

"Uhh, Bill. You know I like Gustav, right?" He giggled.

"We all do, sweetie. Well, except the person who needs to know the most." I smiled and followed him down.

"HOT DAMN, BILL, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Tom exclaimed.

"Haha, yeah, thanks for the compliment, Tomi," I said sarcastically.

"Oh you know I love you!" He said back smirking.

_Gustav's P.O.V._

Gott I'm late. Georg had texted me while I was on my way here saying they had already arrived. I was dieing to see Caroline. My heart raced as I thought of her. I had to tell her, sooner or later.

As I walked toward the gym, I saw everyone waiting outside for me. There was one girl I didn't really recognize. Then my heart stopped when I finally figured out who it was. I had never seen her hair like that. And the dress she had on was beautiful.

"Hey guys!" I said approaching them. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Haha, no problem! Let's just get in there and get on with this dance!" Tom said aloud. We all followed in his lead. I could tell Caroline was going to be a bit timid tonight.

"You look really pretty tonight," I whispered sweetly into her ear.

"T-thanks," she answered, turning red. This girl's too cute. I gently slipped my hand into hers.

Slow songs softly played through the speakers of the gym. The others kept encouraging me to go and dance. But I felt as if I were going to get tongue-tied. I couldn't do it. It's a mystery to me how I asked her to dance for the very first time.

"_Damn it, Gustav, ask her!"_ They all chorused as I read their minds. Then the song I had requested for the night played. My heart skipped a beat. I guess now was the time.

"Hey, would you like to dance?" I asked, finally gaining enough courage to do so.

"Sure," she said, a smile lightly coming to her face. Once on the dance floor, I put my hands on her waist and her hands were on my shoulders, same as our first dance. Same position, same place, same sweet feeling.

I tried to restrain myself from pulling her closer to me. We stared deep into each other's eyes and swaying in sync with the music.

"You know, this is one of my favorite songs," she said sheepishly to me.

"I remember you showing me this song. That's why I suggested it," I told her, my cheeks turning red.

"You chose this song?" She asked in disbelief. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a warm embrace as I did the same to her. I swear I could stay like that forever. When we pulled away, our faces were inches away.

Should I move in, or wait for the right time? My heart felt as if it could burst any second. I slowly brought my lips closer to hers, the distance between us shortening.

My lips gently brushed against her. My heartbeat quickened as I realized what I've done. The kiss was so soft and sweet. We pulled away, my forehead pressed against hers. She blushed fiercely.

"Caroline... the thing is, I've liked you for a long time now. Sorry if I seem to be rushing it, but... would you go out with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," she sighed out, a smile across both our faces. "I've... actually liked you for a long time, too." She blushed.

**Writer's Note: Not much of a chapter, is it? Sorry for it's shortness! Darn economy *inside joke*. By the way, Merry Christmas~! Link to a Christmas picture on my profile!**


	13. A New Edition to the Family

_Caroline's P.O.V._

"I wanna go doggy shopping..." I heard my little brother, Joel; faintly say from the side of my bed. Our parents decided they would finally let us have a pet. So today they were to lend us some money to buy two dogs. I invited Gustav to come along with us.

I looked up at him, he was still in his dinosaur PJ's. "You're going to go like that?" I asked him, slightly laughing. He just nodded, expressionless. He's so focused on having his first pet. "I don't think mom's going to let you go like that. And if you don't hurry up and change I'll tell Gustav not to come."

With that his eyes went wide and he ran out of my room. He's so attached to Gustav. I can tell Joel really likes him.

I got up to get changed and ready. When I opened the door I saw my brother coming my way. "See, Ate, I changed! Is Gustav still comin?" He asked me. Silly 5 year old he had his shirt backwards.

I told him Gustav was coming but after we ate breakfast. I fixed his shirt and we both went downstairs.

"Can we go now?" He asked me after eating only a few spoons of cereal.

"You have to finish eating first." I told him.

"But I wanna eat with my new doggy!"

"Just a few more bites," my mom interjected.

-~*~-

"GUUUUSTAAAAAV!" Joel yelled running up to him as I opened the door. He lifted him up and held him in his arms.

"Hey Joel. What are we going to do today?" Gustav questioned.

"We're going to go doggy shopping with my Ate!" He said excitingly. Gustav looked at me strangely.

When we moved here, Joel wouldn't speak to anyone but me. Sometimes my parents, but he was still a bit upset at them at the time. Anyways, when he met Gustav, he started to act like himself again. But he never called me when Gustav was around.

"It means 'older sister' in Filipino." I told him simply.

"Ohh I get it now." He replied. We said goodbye to my parents and headed out on our dog search. My brother practically jumping up and down at the thought of having a pet. Darn his sugary cereal!

When we entered the shop, Joel went all over the place. Looking at one dog breed to another. I sort of let him be on his own since the store was small. But I kept a close eye on him.

I already knew exactly what dog I wanted. A cute little beagle puppy!

"AAATEEE!" I heard my brother call. I saw him try to reach over the pen and grab the little puppy closest to him. "I can't reach him!" He pouted. I went over to get his desired pup and handed it to him. "I like this one!" He exclaimed. I looked at the information by their pen.

"It's a border terrier." I said more to myself. I heard a bark from behind and turned to come face to face with an adorable small beagle.

"She was being attacked by the other dogs, must've been the runt of the family," Gustav said handing her to me.

"Aww Gustav she's perfect!" I gushed holding her up. She was so small.

"And she really seems to like you. But hey, who wouldn't?" I blushed.

"Look at my doggy! I picked him all by myself!" Joel said walking up to Gustav as he knelt down to his height.

"And it's a very good dog, too," he said ruffling Joel's hair.

I gave Gustav the money so he would pay for me since they would most likely only speak German. He then handed me a leash and collar while he went to help Joel with his. I swear he's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met.

I held my new dog to my face. And as she licked my cheek, I got a bad feeling about something. It was weird, but I shook it off.

We walked out of the store, Joel walking ahead of us, leaving Gustav and I side by side.

"Thanks for coming with us," I said gently.

"No problem. By the way... I was wondering if we could hang out together after we take your brother home. You know... like a...date." I looked up to him to find him staring right back at me. We both blushed fiercely.

"Uhm, s-sure." I stuttered. I swear this boy drives my heart crazy!

**Writer's note: Hehe short I know and I apologize. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping to write up the next one soon.**


	14. Good News, Bad News

_Gustav's P.O.V._

"OH MEIN GOTT!" Caroline exclaimed jumping up and down as her long hair bounced along. I smiled to myself. "I can't believe it! The band's going to finally kick off soon!"

"We don't know for sure. They could just dump us..." I told her. But I was glad she was happy for us.

"I swear if they do I'd go get a freakin hatchet..." She said simply while pouting. I guess I had a weird look on my face. "Opps, you guys don't know about that. Hehe, it's from an anime. Anyways that's not the point! You guys are really great!"

"Thanks. I just hope we're good enough." I slightly blushed at her compliment.

"I'm pretty sure you are." She said beaming. What a girl I've fallen for. Someone who accepts us for who we are, I never knew I'd come across someone like that. Someone I can really trust. Just then the bell rang. "We better get going. Good luck on your test!" She said beginning to walk away.

"Can I at least get a good luck kiss?!" I asked. She turned to me and rolled her eyes, still smiling. I leaned in but she moved and kissed my cheek instead. I blushed as she began to leave. "Hey that's not fair!" She just giggled. "If I fail it's your fault!"

"Sure, Gusti. Ich Liebe Dich!" And with that, she was gone. I began to head to my class.

Why... why did I get such a girl? Usually Bill or Tom would be getting all the girls but she just treats them like big brothers. Caroline and I are both new to this dating thing. And it's a bit more complicated than most relationships.

I'm immortal, and she's not.

Yet we're very similar. Shy, quiet, and reserved. But when we've known someone for long or just feel comfortable with someone, it's a whole different story. She also really likes drums. It's like we're meant for each other.

A hand on my shoulder broke my thoughts. I turned to find Georg. "Hallo." I greeted.

"Guten Morgen. I heard you und Caroline went on your first date Saturday." He said evilly smirking. I blushed at the thought of when she fell asleep on me. He just laughed. "How was it?"

"It was... it was interesting." I managed to say. He patted my back and we separated for class saying our goodbyes.

_Caroline's P.O.V._

When I got home I was all by myself. Just like I usually was every time I came home. My dad at work while my mom went to get my brother. I got myself a small snack and headed upstairs.

I looked over to my picture wall. It was filled with drawings and pictures of my friends. Soon, it'd be filled with my new friends as well. And an awesome poster of Tokio Hotel once they make it big, which I know they will. I wonder if they have to tell their management about their...uhh...special abilities. Hmm, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

I wonder what it's like to be a vampire. I read the Twilight book. But really, what vampire sparkles in the sun? Certainly not a _real _vampire!

-~*~-

"Kids, we need to talk." My dad said just before my brother and I left the table. Joel and I exchanged looks and sat back down. "You remember before we moved here... it was going to be temporary. Well, our time here is up."

**Writer's Comments: Ohhhh, cliffhangeer! Sorry for suuper late update! Speaking of late, it's like past 3:00 AM! I need to go to sleep. But I hope you guys like it. Im veery sorry! Oh and there's this song that kind of helped me get writing. Just search **_**Sore ga Ai Deshou? **_**It's a really good song and it's the opening to an anime called **_**Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu!**_


	15. I'm Heavily Broken

_Caroline's P.O.V._

Joel had heard enough. He quickly got up and ran to his room. There was a loud slam with silence that followed. I winced at the loudness of the door that echoed through the house.

"We know you kids have grown to love it here and finally settled in bu-" My mom began but I cut her off.

"_Finally _settled in? We've been settled in! And now you want us to leave just like that!" I snapped.

"Caroline, you know my job causes me to travel. And you knew our time here was going to be temporary." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Besides, you get to see all your friends again!" She tried to make the move a good thing. "Wouldn't you be happy to see them?"

"So just because I don't know my friends here so well means I have to go and forget about them!? Well maybe I can't!" I struggled to fight my tears.

"We're not saying that," my dad interjected. "I know it's good to have friends and all. But they won't be there forever like family. You remember that story I told you about my friends." That story hurt every time he told it. It was like he was saying my friends would end up just like them. But I won't allow it!

"Well maybe they will be there for me forever! I still talk to Amanda and Robyn and the others! We'll never be like your messed up friends!" I shouted then ran to my room. I knew I was going to be scolded later. But I no longer cared.

I locked my door and turned off the lights, collapsing into bed. My tears began to soak the pillow.

Now I know why we got dogs. They were supposed to help lighten the blow. I guess they never thought that they'd be a reminder of our time in Germany. Especially when Gustav was the one who picked out Adelina.

It felt like I was moving to Germany all over again. But I'm moving back home. I know I should be happy, but I can't. I was happy... but I was devastated at the same time. I guess it's because I have a boyfriend now.

How am I going to tell them?

-~*~-

This was the second time I woke up. I laid in my bed trying to calm my hurting stomach. I looked at my ipod and read the time. 4:00 AM. This whole moving thing's affecting me. A sharp pain shot in my stomach. I got up, putting my hand to my mouth.

I put my hand out to turn on the light, but missed. I fell to the floor in front of the toilet and did what I had to do. When I finished, I stayed frozen in place. The awful taste still lingering in my mouth. I took slow breaths as tears fell.

I soon got up and staggered back to my bed. I felt empty and broken.

_Gustav's P.O.V._

I stepped into the bus and scanned the area. Once I saw Caroline, I walked towards her. She was looking out the window as usual. But as I got closer, I could see pain in her eyes. Something was wrong and I knew I'd have to find it out the "normal" way.

"Guten morgen, Liebe." I said gently as I sat down beside her.

"Hmm, oh. Morning Gusti," She responded with a smile turning to me. I could see through her veneer.

"Are you ok?" I asked, clearly concerned.

"Ja, I'm fine. Really." She replied. "I just don't feel very good. That's all." I looked into her eyes. She did seem a bit pale, so I took her word.

"If you're not feeling well, you shouldn't have come to school."

"I know. But I didn't want to stay home either." I frowned.

"Did you get in a fight with your parents again?..."

"Hmm, I guess you could say that. But I was the one who went a little over board last night."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it..."

"Oh, I understand."

-~*~-

Lunch time rolled around and Caroline just sat there. She didn't look too good and seemed very tired.

"Liebe, I know you're sick but you have to eat something to get better!" Bill said trying to offer her an apple.

"Nein, Danke." Caroline responded. "I'll be back..." She got up and left the cafeteria.

"I'm going to check up on her," Bill said after five minutes. The table went silent. Awkward... Caroline should really go home if she's this sick.

-~*~-

Around 9:00 I got a call. I picked up my phone to see Caroline's names. I haven't seen her since lunch time. I guess Bill talked her into going home.

"Hallo," I answered.

"Hey Gustav..." I could tell she was crying.

"Caroline? What's wrong liebe?" I said concerned.

"I—I need to tell you something important," she stuttered through sobs.

"Go ahead. I'm here."

"Gustav... I'm moving." My phone almost slipped right through my hand.

**Writer's Note Comment thingy: Okaay so, this part might be in 3 different point of views so im sorry if it bores you. Hehe. The next chapter will have the next two. This chapter named after the song Heavily Broken by the Veronicas.**


	16. What Would it be Without You?

_Tom's P.O.V._

Ever since we got home, Bill hasn't been himself. In fact, he started acting weird after lunch. He even skipped out on his favorite dessert. Something's up and I know it. I just have to figure out a way to get it out of him. It'd probably be best if I ask him when our mom and step-dad go to bed...

Bill laid on his bed finishing up a few math problems when I entered out room. He always waited till it was almost eight o'clock to start his homework. Something he and Caroline had in common.

I sat at the desk and messed around on the computer till I heard him close his book. Once he did, I swiveled around to face him.

"Is there anything wrong, Bill?" I asked. He froze as he was putting his book away.

"W-what makes you say that?" He retorted.

"You weren't as jumpy or talkative when you came home. Nor did you have any of your favorite dessert. You stuttered with your statement. I'm also your twin brother. Don't you think I can tell when you're upset, Bill? You can't hide anything from me." I answered crossing my arms. He was silent, his dark hair covering his face.

When he looked up at me, the fake glint in his eyes was gone. "There is something wrong... I was told to tell you. But I didn't know how." I was confused. Told to tell me what?.. What ever it was, it was something bad. I could feel it.

"Tell me in which ever way you can. If I'm supposed to know, then I want to know." I said boldly, trying to hide my fear.

"Caroline... has to move back to the U.S..." Bill answered, his eyes averted to the floor. I couldn't speak. What could I say to that? I could feel my hands tremble and my face get warm.

"Bill... is that.. true?" My voice quivered.

"Ja. When I went to check up on her during lunch, I found her sitting on the floor near the bathrooms. Sh-She told me everything. She told me to..." He began to break down and his body shivered. I quickly got up and strode over to him. No need for further explanation. I knew what came next.

"Bill? Bill are you okay?!" I frantically asked. He shook his head that was still facing the floor. I could hear his soft whimpers. I took him into my arms in a brotherly embrace. I hadn't hugged him since we were younger.

"Sie ist wie meine kleine Schwester." He choked out.

"I know, I know." I said stroking his back.

_Gustav's P.O.V._

My cell phone threatened to slip through my hand. This can't happen. Not now, not ever. I felt tears well up. I tried to think of what to say next.

"You... know this for certain?" I managed to say.

"Yes... I never told you. I never told _anyone. _When I came here to Germany... it—it was supposed to be temporary." Her voice was shaky. My heart shattered. I could feel a tear slip down. Then, her soft voice startled me. "I—I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"There's no need to apologize. I'm not mad, and I never will be... Are you feeling alright?" I remembered she had left early.

"Somewhat. I don't think I'll be at school this week. I need to... help pack." I could tell she had a hard time saying the last part. It hurt me as much as it hurt her.

"I understand. How's... how's Joel taking it?" I gently asked. Caroline had told me what happened to him when they first had to move. He totally shut down and spoke to no one but her.

"Not very well. It feel's like a rerun of moving here in the first place."

"Poor little guy. I better go, and you need some rest. Feel better, liebe." I had no idea what else I could say to this.

"Bye, Gustav. I-Ich liebe dich."

"Liebe dich..." I said softly. I waited till she hung up before closing my phone and tossing it on my bed. I sat by it, burying my face into my hands. What would we do without her? Hopefully I could manage a long distance relationship. But... would I be able to handle it? I don't want her to be like the others.

Out of anger and frustration, I grabbed my pillow and threw it as hard as I could at the door. Just then my sister walked in, ending up getting hit in the face.

"Woah, something on your mind lil' bro?" She asked picking up my dark red pillow.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I shot back coldly.

"You know you can't hide your feelings from me," she answered slyly. I've always hated her power to sense people's feelings. Franzsiska also knew the moods of those around us. Though she can't change them like one of those Twilight Cullen guy's or whatever.

"Yeah but at least you can't read my mind," I mumbled.

**Writer's Note: Wooo I finally wrote somethiing. Kinda sucked but oh wells. Btw, Gustav's sister managed to get it out of him :P **

**And the thing Bill said was **_**"She is like my little sister"**_

**Thankies to all your nice comments :3**


End file.
